Talk:Orbital Defense Platform
Untitled Im pretty sure that there we 20 ODPs defending Reach edit: Not nesscessarily Earth, as there were ODPs over Reach--UNSC AI 12:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Your correct page 283 in Fall of Reach states that "there were 20 super MAC guns in orbit" I made the proper change something after reach you'd think they would reaseach a way to put generators on the guns,so they're more of a threat and are "easier" to defend,and i'm guessing the Earth is a WHOLE lot bigger then Reach cause if 20 was in orbit around Reach and 300 around Earth Voy101 Except for the fact that the battle of Earth took place mere months after the battle of Reach. There was just no time to actually begin modifying the existing platforms. As to numbers, Reach is listed as having near-earth gravity, and actually has a bit greater, as well as having an atmosphere much like Earth. This evidence would suggest that Reach and Earth are of similar size, and the number of orbital defense platforms merely suggest the importance placed on the defense of Earth against the importance of Reach. Except that Reach was supposed to be a military fortress, and since Earth is our home planet it would be more of a civilian center, and as for putting the giant generators into space that would be really expensive, make them harder to aim, and make the reactors more vulnerable to attack (because there would be no way to use a different reactor to power a station that had lost its original, or send extra power to a single station, giving it a higher rate of fire) Andrew-108 00:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Real Life Inspiration Does anyone else think that these platforms seem a bit like what Ronald Reagan imagined for the Stratigic Defense Initiative (SDI or "Star Wars") program? Flag-Waving American Patriot 19:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Well, if one takes point four tenths the speed of light as meaning .4c, then the energy requirement of an MAC is enormous. Using E = 1/2 MV^2, with a v = 2.99E7 and an M of 600 tons (converted to Kg of course), we get an energy usage of over 5,306 gigatons TNT! (A typical nuclear bomb is about 20 megatons). It's not unreasonable to assume that numerous power plants and generators would be required to support the weapon, and I'm imagine that trying to generate all that power on a mobile station would be no easy feat. --CaptainZoidberg 16:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) That is why they are powered by a certain amount of nuclear fusion plants on the surface. I believe that when the Covenant took Reach, they destroyed these reactors thus resulting in total orbital destruction. That's what I read, anyway. --Cultred Actually, point 4 tenths means .4 of 1/10. Meaning that the actual speed is more like .04 C. The energy require ment using 1/2 MV^2 would be a lot closer to 53.06 gigatons. Still an insane power output though. -- Guy who doesn't have a username Tense Why is this written in past tense? Aren't there still MAC cannons in orbit around Earth even after the events of Halo 3? And even if most were destroyed, one would think that rebuilding them would be a top defense priority for the UNSC government. --CaptainZoidberg 18:16, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly anything but past tense sounds ridiculous.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 05:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Size Were the ones around Reach bigger than the ones around Earth? Let me explain: there were 20 around Reach, and 300 around Earth. Somewhere in The Fall of Reach it says that the Super MAC barrel is three times the length of a modern cruiser. The Halcyon Class is the smallest ship ever designated a cruiser, and by looking at the barrel in Cairo Station I just can't imagine driving a warthog up that and having the trip take three times the length of the trip in the last level of Halo 1, and then some. This also leaves the question of whether or not Earth had some of the bigger ones... But then again, wasn't Fall of Reach written before Halo 2 came out? I think I just answered my own question. Aiming? So... since these things are attached to the orbital elevator, how exactly do they aim? Do they just depend on the Earth's rotation? And the orbital elevators would be made of a heck sturdy material to hold its own length while the Earth rotates. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 03:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? ODPs are free floating installations, space stations with no connection to the planet. They likely aim through the use of retro-thrusters. Spartan 501 06:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I thought they were ''attached, but they were just hovering above. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 14:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) that would still make it really hard to aim, given that you would have to aim the entire station, but i guess thats why they use AIs and propel the rounds to 50% of lightspeed (for range) Andrew-108 00:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Geosynchronous The person who posted the trivia claiming the Platforms might be named after the location they float above is false, Geosynchronous implies that the stations simply orbit in a way that they can be seen in the sky at the same time every day in the same spot, The word for what he thinks Geosynchronous means is Geostationary, Alternatively, it could be a mistake on Bungies part and they got the words confused too. -- 04:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Monkeychief ODP firing down to platnet surface? In HALO:Reach, an ODP fired a MAC round Down to Reach surface to destroy a Covie corvette. I just had a simple question,how can it do so?? it turns to the planet via rockets corrector Muzzle velocity This article states more than once that a super MAC fires its slug at 12,000 km/h which is way slower than four times the speed of light as indicated in this article. ~Hyper Zergling'' 23:50, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The math on this page is wrong. 120,000,000 m/s roughly equals .40c. Which is .20c off from being equal from the 6/10= .60c which is 179,875,474.8 m/s. That they equal it to, right next to it in the same paragraph. Which one is wrong? PJSteel 15:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've looked at the source material "Halo Book 1 - The Fall Of Reach" and on page 257 they say "They could accelerate a three-thousand-ton projectile to point four-tenths the speed of light". Therefore we have a speed of 119916983,2 m/s. PJSteel 16:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Recoil Does the MAC gun have any recoil? Energy No idea at all where "equal to approximately 5325 megatons of energy. " assuming it means megatons of TNT as there is no such thing as "megatons of energy" the TNT equivalent would be 5870 gigatons of TNT (approximately 1100 times larger) BlueCosmology (talk) 13:51, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I want to know Mac cannons are awesome, but what I want to know is, can anyone find a article on what the covenant use for orbital defense? --. [[User:Lord of the STARS i may posably be the son of pirate prince, this is not confurmed. 16:03, May 6, 2014 (UTC)